


Not me, Hermione

by Looopy_Lupin



Series: Oh Merlin, I’m so gay {wolfstar one shots} [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finally, Fluff, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione is smart, M/M, Sirius Black Gets a Hug, Slight Ron Weasley Bashing, harry finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looopy_Lupin/pseuds/Looopy_Lupin
Summary: Basically just a short one shot - super fluffyHarry’s a confused idiot but we love him for it - Hermione is smart
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Oh Merlin, I’m so gay {wolfstar one shots} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190357
Kudos: 35





	Not me, Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Fsr I couldn’t get italics to work so just imagining they’re there x

"Wait hang on a second, that book was from Remus and Sirius?"

Harry looked up from the pages and at Hermione incredulously. "Uhh yeah" 

"A joint present?"

"Mhmm"

"From the both of them?"

"Yes, Hermione, now what are you trying to say because right now you're just repeating the same question in different formats and I'm confused as to why."

"Oh, umm nothing, if you don't know then I'm probably completely wrong."

There was no chance in hell that Harry was going to be left on that note, so he shut said book in his lap and turned to face her directly, raising his eyebrows as if to tell her to 'say it or I will not stop asking about it.' Somewhere beside Harry, Ron was also beginning to get curious and shuffled so, he too, was looking at Hermione. 

"I really shouldn't have suggested anything" she huffed

"Technically, you didn't suggest anything and that's why were waiting"

"Oh but I could be wrong - which I doubt I am - and it isn't my secret to tell." 

The boys looked at her sternly.

"Well Hermione, if it's concerning Professor Lupin and my godfather, I think I deserve to know even more than you do. So please, fill. Me. In!"

"Well you would know if you weren't so closed-minded." She stared pointedly at Harry, pursing her lips; a look that terrified Harry (though he would never admit it.)

"Ooo." Ginny now chipping in, "I think I know what she means"

"Don't pretend Ginny" Ron snapped back. Harry could tell he was also desperate to know what Hermione knew - even if it didn't particularly involve him. 

"No, I meant it! I think I know." She said.

Hermione beckoned her over and Ginny bent down to whisper in her ear. 

"Yeah, that's it. I can't believe those two don't see it."

"Too bloody dense to see it" Ginny quipped, sticking her tongue out at her brother. 

"Right, well I've had enough of people keeping secrets from me," Harry practically yelled, "I won't tell anyone and I think I deserve so know!"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Harry let out a huff and gestured for one of the girls to take the floor.

"Well..." Hermione started, "you see... I think maybe Sirius and Lupin are... you know..."

"Together. A couple. In love." Ginny finished.

That was not what Harry had been expecting. He sat still for a good while, agape like a fish, astounded at the news. Fortunately, Ron managed to fill his silence.

"Come off it. You can't be serious." 

"I sure am. Have you not noticed? They're like... really close."

"They're just really good friends. There's no way they're... involved." Ron stated. Harry snapped his head round, sharply, to look directly at Ron, as if daring him to go on. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't the only one..

"And why, Ronald, is there no way? Because there both men?" Hermione sternly inquired.

"Well, I mean I would be weird, right. And... I just... don't see it."

"Hold on a sec. I'm slightly confused. What do you mean. Like, how did you get to this conclusion." Harry asked, very clearly baffled by this revelation.

"Well, I mean... they are always together, they're always looking at each other across the table, always touching in some way - like an arm over the shoulder or something. I mean Remus literally moved in here to be with him and I can't imagine why anyone would choose to live here. And then there's this," she reached over and grabbed the book from Harry's lap and held it up, "a joint Christmas present from the two of them. I mean I'm surprised it took me this long to figure it out with all the clues there."

"I guess that makes sense."

"What? A good friend would do that, it doesn't mean anything."

"Ronald, I think you should at least try to accept it because I doubt I'm wrong about this. This is also your best friend's family we're talking about. 

"Hey! I think I could accept it's just... unexpected. I'm just saying, I don't think they are." He huffed, "Sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Yeah, and pulled your head out your arse." Ginny agreed. 

"What do you think about it Harry?" Hermione asked, sensitively now.

"Oh, huh, what, me? Oh uhh... I think it's great. Honestly. If they are together, I'm happy for them. I think it's really great. I mean I'm not bothered that they're both men. I mean, the Dursleys would definitely disapprove which automatically means that I approve. Slightly weird that it's my godfather and my ex-professor... but overall great. I'm happy for them." He rambled, almost blending every word into one super-word.

"Good. And that's the only opinion that really matters."

Harry was genuinely happy for them, if they were, in fact, a couple. However, he couldn't help but worry that maybe Sirius didn't trust him enough to tell him this secret. Sirius, of all people, should know that Harry hates people keeping secrets from him. 

His worry must've shown on his face as Hermione began to notice.

"Harry? Is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah. Well no. It's just... I don't want them to think they can't trust me enough to tell me. I mean why wouldn't they tell me, it's not like they've been short of opportunities, I literally live with them."

"Harry, you've got to understand how hard this must be for them. There's a lot of stigma around same-sex relationships and people are rarely accepting. Not forgetting that coming out must be quite a challenge in itself."

"I s'pose"

"Especially when they were growing up, because if they are together now, then they probably were before Sirius was, well, you know, they've probably gotten used to hiding their relationship."

"That makes sense. I just wish they didn't have to."

"I think you should just show Sirius, especially, that you care about him and love him no matter what, make him feel safe to tell you."

"Of course."

***

Later on that night Harry was settling into bed, pondering the conversation from earlier on. During the day, he was more attentive to the pair, going about their day. The more he observed, the more he realised just how likely their relationship was, to the point where he had very little doubt that the two weren't just friends. He also found himself increasingly happy for them, as he saw the genuine smiles on his godfather's face when Remus whispered in his ear or gently squeezed his shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder about the family he would find in the pair and it made him ecstatic.

That night he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with dreams of a better life, one he could be granted once the war was over. 

***

Alas his peaceful sleep was once again interrupted by the bloody door.

Harry opened his eyes and looked to the bed beside his to see Ron fast asleep and snoring. Deciding to leave him be, Harry rolled over and removed his duvet as he sat up, placing his bare feet and the cold, wooden floorboards. He reached a shaking hand over to his bedside table, grasping for his round-rimmed glasses and pushing them onto his nose. 

Passing the threshold to their room, Harry realised he didn't actually have a plan. After a moment of contemplation, he settled on heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Once he reached the dark kitchen, he made his way to the cupboard to fetch a glass which he then filled at the tap.

"Harry?" Came a hoarse voice from behind him in the darkness, much to Harry's surprise causing him to jump and, of course, spill water down his shirt while letting out a squeal.

He turned to the direction of the voice to find his laughing godfather sat at small table in the corner of the room.

"Sirius!"

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you." He said between giggles, while he flicked his wand, instantly drying Harry's shirt. Harry was glad to have made him laugh, despite his now wet attire, as the man so rarely laughed.

"'S ok. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Sirius replied, slightly accusingly.

"Um... couldn't sleep." He replied, hoping not to induce conversation about his dreams.

"Ah. Yes, me neither." Harry had a suspicion this was often the case for the long-haired Man but decided not to press the matter.

"Do you mind if I sit for a bit?"

"Not at all" Sirius replied gesturing to the chair opposite him where Harry then perched himself. 

"Ah, sorry did you want the lights on, I'm usually the only one awake and I don't tend to bother." Sirius asked, a little antsy.

"Oh, uh yeah if that's alright"

"Of course" Sirius replied, waving his hand to light a few candles in the room wandlessly.

In the dim light, Harry could clearly see the dark circles under his godfather's eyes and his gaunt cheeks. Despite having had some time to recover, Sirius still had much to do to regain the youthful glint in his eyes that was present in the photo from James and Lily's wedding. Harry would do absolutely anything to help him with that.

"I started reading that book you and Professor Lupin got me" Harry commented, eager to have some sort of conversation to avoid awkwardness.

"Yeah" Sirius looked up at him hopefully.

"Yeah, it's really great, thank you" 

"No problem, I'm glad you like it." He smiled, "And I think you ought to start calling him Remus now, Moony if you like."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, force of habit." Harry grinned back.

Sirius chuckled (oh how nice it was to hear that). "You know, your father and I used to call him Professor Lupin when we were younger," he said, starring at a spot just above the boy's head and at nothing at all, "we were so sure he'd become a teacher one day, he always wanted to. I'm glad he did. Even if it was for such a short amount of time." He looked down sadly at the empty tea mug in his hands.

Harry enjoyed hearing about Sirius and his father's time at school as it made him feel somehow closer to them. He also enjoyed watching Sirius stare off into nothing with a small smile on his face as he reminisced happy memories with great fondness. He was dejected to see Sirius drop his gaze glumly and his smile fade to a pained expression. Sirius deserved none of what life gave him and Harry was desperate to make him as happy as he had been back at school.

"You know, prof-Remus was a great teacher, the best in fact. On our first lesson he showed us a spell that shoved chewing gum up Peeves' nose!"

"Ahaha. I almost forgot about that ol' bastard! Used to love our pranks, still tormented us mind you."

The two smiled for minutes after and it was possibly the happiest Harry had ever felt in that dingy house. The silence was not awkward but companionable, both present caught up in the happiness of the company. This was a memory to savour.

In fact Harry was so comfortable, he decided to pursue the thought that he drifted to sleep to.

"I'm glad you've got Moony here with you when we're gone."

"Me too."

"I've seen how happy he makes you." Harry said, nervously circling the rim on his glass.

"You have?" Sirius asked, appearing slightly panicked by the insinuation.

Harry paused momentarily before responding, "Yeah. Umm, is he... are you... together" he whispered the last word.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Not particularly, but you're really great together... you... balance each other out."

"And I was beginning to think you might be as oblivious as James" Sirius chuckled. 

"Not me, Hermione."

"Ah, I suppose that makes more sense" he continued chuckling.

"Hey!" Harry retorted; offended, "I notice things!"

Sirius cheekily stuck his tongue out at him, and Merlin was that a great sight.

"Do you love him?"

"Since I was even younger than you, though I didn't know until sixth year when I finally told him" he smiled fondly, "we got together that year until... well."

"No, don't you go and put a damper on this conversation" Harry teased, lightly shoving Sirius' trousered leg with his toe. The other man let out a breathy laugh.

"Of course not. Well we got back together fairly recently, a couple weeks actually. Sorry we - I never told you, we got so used to hiding and I didn't know how you'd react. How do you feel about it?" He asked wearily.

"I think it's fantastic!" He grinned broadly, "I'm really happy for you, it's great that you've got someone." A pause, "I suppose this means that, on the other side of this war, when I come to live with you... that I won't be the only one?"

"The three of us will be very happy together." That Sirius Black grin shining through, uncovering the young man from before the dementors. He stood up and walked over to Harry's madly smiling face and patted his shoulder, "come on kiddo we ought to go back to bed."

"Yeah, I'm tired... and you ought to get back before Remus wakes up and realises you're missing" he taunted cheekily. He hadn't even thought before then about how Sirius probably shared a bed with Remus, he sure hoped he did now that he'd made that comment. Luckily, Sirius just chuckled at him, called him a "menace" and walked Harry up to his room.

Once outside his room, Harry turned to his godfather - who had placed a hand on his shoulder - and pulled him into a tight hug, tucking his head into the the older man's neck. He was comforted by the fact that Sirius was hugging back equally hard.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Harry eased himself away and looked up at Sirius, asking: "what for?"

"Just being here's pretty good. But also for accepting me. I know I haven't been there for you but I'm so glad to be here now."

"Likewise." He smiled in reply.

Sirius pulled him in for another hug before muttering a quiet goodnight and making his way up to his own room.

Harry hit his head on his pillow, smiling uncontrollably, and fell asleep instantaneously feeling more at home than ever before.

***

In the morning, he and his friends headed down for breakfast (after Harry having confirmed the Hermione was in fact correct but that they should all keep quiet about it) and sat around the table (Mrs Weasley insisted that she fetch them all food.)

When Remus and Sirius eventually arrived downstairs a long while later, they - Sirius in particular - looked better rested than ever before, with smiles plastered on their faces. No one even had the heart to chastise them for sleeping until lunchtime. 

The pair sat at the head of the table, directly to Harry's right, and smiled at each other, holding hands above the table. When Sirius caught Harry starring he gave him a wink and Harry thought that this would be another memory that would stick with him forever. 

He was so proud that he had made Sirius feel comfortable enough to show his affections more publicly, he even caught him giving Remus a peck on the cheek when he stood up to grab them both some tea. 

In that moment he thought they might just get through this and have a family when the war was over.

And they did. Nobody died and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
